Fateful Love
by insignificantus913
Summary: The journey of Amy and Ian as they discover their love for each other.
1. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Evanescence.**_

Chapter One-The Wedding

The sun was warm on Amy's back and her hair was shining with a reddish glow. Everything about the day was beautiful. She was beautiful. The bride was beautiful. The groom-her brother Dan- was glowing with pure joy. The best man was beautiful. The best man was her worst nightmare. The best man was perfectly British. The best man was Ian Kabra. And Dan was marrying Natalie. The Natalie. Natalie Kabra. It was a beautiful wedding.

Natalie was glowing. Her moment had arrived. "I do." The way Daniel said it made her heart melt. It took her back to how they met…

They were fighting. Amy was berating Ian. Dan was shrieking at Natalie. They were all fighting. In a tight, god forsaken tunnel off the coast of Italy. God knows how they got there! The earth began to shake and Amy's claustrophobia began to kick in. She yelped and fell on to Ian. Natalie tripped on what seemed to be a rather large tree root. But what was a tree root doing in a tunnel? In a tunnel in ITALY?

Natalie fell. Dan was there to catch her. And he did. They were knocked off balance. Dan was on his back with Natalie on top of him.

The earth shook again. Natalie's head was inches above Dan's. She didn't know what came over her. But the next moment, they were both sharing their first kiss. Beside them, Amy had several wounds which Ian was tenderly treating. From that moment on, Natalie and Dan became a couple. And now, it was their wedding day. And it was amazing.

Amy looked up from the floor. She saw Natalie's hair in cascading ringlets. Amy was maid of honor. Her brother looked so happy. "If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I object"

Every head turned to the door. And there stood no other than…

"Yo, my homies! I object that no one invited me to sing!"

The priest gave Jonah Wizard a hard look. Then carried on.

In the front row, the Holt elders and Hammer Holt were looking at their daughters and sisters respectively. Reagan and Madison were two bridesmaids and so was Sinead Starling.

At the reception, Dan and Natalie began the dance. Over Dan's shoulder, Natalie caught her brother's eye. He could see she was ecstatic. She nodded towards her new sister-in-law, Amy. Ian gave a small, imperceptible shake of his head. Natalie's eyes were pleading. Ian thought it through. It was the best day of her life and he was ruining it. Natalie was actually trying to pair the two up. She knew of Ian's love for Amy. She knew it was of the same (or maybe even a greater) amount of love she had for Dan.

Ian strode confidently to Amy. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Y-y-you m-may." Amy still had that adorable stutter. She was beautiful. In a deep green dress that brought out her eyes.

They strode to the dance floor and began to sway to the tune. Their eyes met. Amy's jade eyes were staring into Ian's deep amber eyes. She was lost in them.

He, in turn, was gazing into the windows of her soul. Her eyes showed him emotion. They showed him fear. Amy Cahill feared him. But behind the fear, he saw something else. He saw Love.

Amy saw his eyes searching her. She felt as if she was unclothed because of the close scrutiny of his gaze. In his eyes, she saw only one thing. Longing.

End of Chapter One.


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two-The truth

Ian and Amy were waving Natalie and Dan away. They were leaving on their honeymoon to Rome. Ian promised Dan that he would see Amy safely home. They rode in silence. "That was a beautiful ceremony wasn't it, love?" he asked.

"It was. And Ian,"

"Hmm?"

"Stop calling me love!"

Even though Amy said this, she didn't mean it. She adored it when Ian called her that. And Ian knew full well that she did.

"Okay, love," he said with a smirk. Amy sighed, exasperated. They reached her apartment and Amy, surprising Ian and herself, invited him in for a drink. They were both casually sipping at their drinks when Amy's phone started blaring out Evanescence "Whisper."

On the phone was Dan. He and Natalie were off on her private jet. Some things never change. "Are you home? Did Ian drop you off safely?"

"Who is it?" Ian asked. Amy mouthed 'Dan'

"Oh my god, is he WITH you!" Dan screeched on the other end. Then Amy heard Natalie in the background. "They're TOGETHER! Oh my god! Ian, tell her the truth!" Natalie screeched so loud that Ian heard everything she said. Clearly. He looked away. Amy put Dan's fears and worries to rest then put down the telephone. "So, tell me the truth," was all she said. Ian got up and sat next to her. Amy was aware of his every move. Until he came closer. She smelt his cologne. It smelt of vanilla ice-cream. And a hot fire-place on a cold winter's day. She forgot everything and drank in his deep, handsome, romantic fragrance. And before she knew it was happening his lips were on hers. And he was kissing her. "This is the truth," he whispered. He got up and left. Amy touched her lips. They were the same as they always were. Just now, she felt the long-forgotten feeling of Ian's lips on them. That time in Korea was the best time of her life. And the worst. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Ian toyed with her feelings before. Could he change? Did he love her?

She got up and checked her email. She had two new messages. One was from Natalie and it contained but three words. "Trust your heart."

The second was from Ian. It's subject was "The truth"

Dear Amy

The truth hurts. It really does. But it liberates one. The truth is that I love you. I love everything about you. I always have. I fear you have rejected me. I am not surprised considering all the times I tried to kill you. So, to make your life easier, I'm going to leave. I'm leaving tomorrow for Russia. Just in case you want to stop me 'you see, I haven't lost hope yet) I will wait for you. Only until tomorrow. Meet me at the park. If you love me. If not, do not come, and I will leave and never see you again. It will pain me. Oh, how it will hurt me! But I must do it. For I love you. And if I must leave you, so be it. Tomorrow at midday. I will wait an hour only. You have the night to decide your true feelings for me. Please come. I love you.

Ian

Amy had a lump in her throat. She made herself a mug of coffee and she began to relive the kiss in Korea. It had been magical and she still had flutters in her stomach when she thought about it. Then she played back the events of tonight. The kiss was still fresh on her lips and Ian's face kept playing back in her mind's eye. She decided to take Natalie's advice and trust her heart. And her heart said one thing only. Amy went to sleep.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Start of Something New

Chapter Three

Ian reached home and started to go through old Lucian records. He was looking for one thing and one thing alone. Ian was searching through records of famous Lucian world leaders to see if they had ever fallen in love and lived happily ever after. It was never permanent. Just a frivolous love affair. Even Isabel Kabra, his own mother, married his father for power. Not love. And yet, here he was, Ian Kabra, falling in love with Amy Cahill. He could picture himself tomorrow, sitting on a park bench and waiting for Amy to come. Waiting, waiting and waiting yet she doesn't come. He can feel his heart ache and his chest was overcome with longing. That night Ian could not sleep. Before he knew it, it was morning. Usually, he was immaculately dressed and always to impress. But today, he wore a simple white polo t-shirt and khaki pants. He walked to the park, with two cups of coffee that he bought from a kiosk. It was not prepared by the best chef in America as it would have been once upon a time. When he reached the park, he sat on a bench in plain sight. It was a perfect location and very scenic too. There were dahlias and roses as well as poppies and passiflowers. All in all it was a delightful scene. Ian knew of Amy's insightful eye and taste so he thought the passiflowers were a real touch of fantasy.

Amy was getting ready and left for the park. It was a gorgeous summer morning and she had a simple white dress on that gave her an angelic look. She skipped towards the park with an air of expectance.

When she reached the park, Ian's eyes lit up. "Good Morning," he said in his silky British voice. Amy smiled. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here, but, I'm here." Amy took a seat. Ian drew her close towards him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. This was the start of something new.

* * *

**I know it's a short one. If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll carry on!I know it's cliche but that was the tone. My next one should be better! Don't forget, RATE AND REVIEW! Hope you liked it so far!**

**Insignificantus913**


	4. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the 39 Clues (SADLY) or Macbeth or Jackie Chan and Tom Cruise nor do I own Mission Impossible or the Jane Austen Book Club.

**A/N:** this is a random chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four-Missing

Ian took Amy for a stroll. She forgot something on the bench and went to retrieve it. After 30 minutes of waiting, Ian got tired and went to check on her. She was gone. Missing. Little did he know she may never come back the same.

Sinead Starling was gripping a struggling Amy. She dragged her to a van and gagged her. "Little Miss. Bookworm worming up to Ian Kabra. To _my_ Ian Kabra. How dare you? Listen wench! Ian is mine! So get your Madrigal fangs off of him! AM I CLEAR?" she screamed at Amy.

Amy looked at her defiantly. She knew Ian would be here soon. She hoped. Sinead slapped her. Amy was untying the knot behind her. No one noticed. For Ekats, they were pretty oblivious. And since when did Sinead like Ian? It was like Dracula gone wrong. And Amy was NOT enjoying it.

Ian immediately knew his darling Amy had been kidnapped. And he knew it was planned by that irksome Ekaterina: Sinead. Since she claimed to love him, he never had any peace. But he knew her. And he knew where she would take Amy.

**Possible Scenario **

It was a scene out of a Jackie Chan movie. Ian burst in with a stun pistol in his hand. "Ian, honey, came to save the mouse in distress?" asked Sinead in a sickly sweet voice. Amy looked terrified and she was trying to warn Ian that Ned and Ted were right behind him. But he knew that already and stunned them both then took on Sinead. When they were all defeated, he scooped Amy in his arms and walked away.

**Reality.**

Ian burst in with a stun pistol in his hand and was immediately tackled by Hamilton Holt who formed an alliance with Sinead because he loved Amy more than Ian possibly could. Ian was knocked unconscious and Hamilton scooped Amy in his muscular arms then did a bunk while Sinead waited for Ian to come to.

When Ian came to, she cackled like a witch from Macbeth and kissed Ian lightly on the lips, showing her victory. Ian spat at her. "Oooh, feisty!" she giggled.

He pulled himself up and before Sinead could laugh again, she was knocked unconscious by none other than Reagan Holt who did not approve of her brother's love for Amy and decided to come to King Ian's aid. Together, they ran to stop Hamilton and Amy before he got away. They were just in time to see Amy give Hamilton a kick where it really hurts then run only to fall straight into Ian's arms. This was just before Ian was punched in the face by Jonah. Until Reagan saved the day by subduing Jonah, comforting Hamilton and tending to Amy's scratches. Ian called a cab and took Amy home where he waited till she fell asleep before going to his apartment and going to sleep.

The next day, Ian took Amy some breakfast and when she finished eat, they sat together on the couch watching the Jane Austen Book Club till Ian was so sick of it that he changed it to Mission Impossible only to see Tom Cruise squashed like a bug. They put on a horror movie and fifteen minutes into the movie, Amy was cowering in fright until Ian put his arms around her and calmed her sensitive nerves. Then the phone rang. "Amy, how are you?" asked her brother. Right now, Ian was tickling her senseless but she managed to pull herself together and managed a "fine thanks and you?"

After a brief conversation, Dan asked if she and Ian were together now. "Dude, if you like him that is soooooo gross! Ow!" he cried in pain because Natalie punched him on the other end. "Ian is not gross, Dan! You are!" she screeched. Since when did Natalie defend Ian? It seems there is trouble in paradise.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

**_It's a totally random chapter and I think it was just to amuse. So I hope you had a good laugh. I'm kinda at a writer's block phase and have no clue what to write. Rate and review. I'm still trying to think of something good for the next chapter._**

**_Insignificantus913_**


End file.
